


Hijack my heart

by Lothiriel84



Series: Life changes [4]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd never seen anything to compare with your smile / I'd never seen anything that came within miles / My heart got hijacked by you" (Queen) - A sequel to "Love lies bleeding".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tidings of comfort and joy

Teresa closed her eyes as her fingers went on stroking the baby's soft curls.

The warmth of Carrie's tiny body pressed against her belly stirred a most curious feeling inside her.

In nine months she would be holding the child's little brother – or sister – in her arms.

Would her own baby have blond curls too?

She placed a tender kiss on the little girl's brow and decided that it didn't matter.

She just couldn't wait to tell Patrick about it.

…

That night her husband made love to her in the most tender and affectionate way.

He kissed her belly again and again – whispering words of love to their unborn child.

The tears that trickled down her cheeks were tears of pure joy.


	2. Abbie Jane

She felt so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her whole body ached, but she was only half-aware of that.

"You've done a great job, darling. You deserve some rest now."

As her husband placed a gentle hand on her brow she finally surrendered to sleep.

…

When she woke up half an hour later, the first thing she saw was Jane holding his newborn child as if she was the most precious thing in the whole wide world.

A smile touched her lips as she considered how appropriate was the name they had chosen for their daughter.

Abbie – shortened from Abigail – meant _father's joy_. Not to mention the fact that it fitted her sister's name quite well.

Their little family was the most perfect thing she could ever wish for.


	3. Family

When he looked at his two girls his mind sometimes wandered to Charlotte. They were so alike her, and yet so different.

Despite resembling him so much, each of his daughters had taken something after her own mother.

Charlotte had inherited Angela's sunny disposition, and her hazel eyes.

Carrie's eyes were as dark as Lorelei's, and she shared something of her intriguing grace.

Except for her hair, Abbie was the spitting image of Teresa. She was loyal and caring, and had beautiful green eyes.

As he watched his younger daughters playing merrily on the living room carpet, he thought that it might be the time for them to know about their long-lost eldest sister.

…

It was a bright September morning when they finally stood in front of the two plain tombstones with the names _Angela Ruskin Jane_ and _Charlotte Anne Jane_ engraved on them.

Carrie was bringing a bunch of daisies, while Abbie had chosen her favorite teddy bear.

They placed the gifts before their sister's grave and remained silent – with their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

Jane sighed softly, taking comfort from his wife's soothing presence by his side. Teresa's hand never left the small of his back, and that was enough to give him peace and strength.

A bunch of wildflowers that none of them had brought rested on the green grass beside Carrie's daisies.


End file.
